Kyuden Seppun
The Seppun family palace (I9) was located at the base of the Mountains of Regret, near the river Toyura, Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 36 to the North of the Crane provinces, Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 35 within two days' ride Book of Air, p. 66 of the ruins of Otosan Uchi, to its south. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 301 Early Years While the Imperial City, Otosan Uchi, was being built, Hantei and his sister Doji remained within Kyuden Seppun. Once the Emperor moved to the Imperial Palace, Kyuden Seppun became the Second Home of the Hantei. It was built at the high point of a hill with no defending walls. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 231 The place would become a vast complex in which gardens, barracks, temples, and yashiki were joined by covered walkways and smaller buildings, melding into the central keep. Two sets of structures were distinctly physically separated in their placement and construction: the Imperial Libraries and the Four Temples. The Four Temples There were four grand temples, Daikandaiji, Yakushiji, Asukadera and Kawaradera, which surrounded the Seppun palace. Many Daimyo had retired to them, notably of which was Tetsuya, seeking enlightment. They were built of marble, stone and wood and a huge ceramic bell on top of each entrance. Each bell was covered with inscriptions from the Tao, and the names of the temples. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 37 The Seppun Gardens The Seppun Gardens were the vast plains that surrounded Kyuden Seppun, famous for their unusual statuary. A giant stone statue was carved each time a new Seppun Daimyo was appointed. Fealty and Freedom, p. 117 History Winter Court - 440 Kyuden Seppun hosted the winter court in the year 440 during the reign of Hantei Yugozohime. Imperial Histories, p. 74 Winter Court - 1113 In 1113 Kyuden Seppun hosted another winter court during the reign of Hantei XXXVIII. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, pp. 72-75 Winter Court - 1122 Kyuden Seppun hosted the winter court in the twenty-first year of the reign of Hantei XXXVIII. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, Book cover Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159 in the Fall of Otosan Uchi Kyuden Seppun was attacked by the Great Sea Spider Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman and some of the surviving members of the Horde, but the First Legion was well prepared. Keen Eye (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Afterwards Toturi Tsudao declared Kyuden Seppun as the new capital when she declared herself Empress. No Price Too High, by Shawn Carman Aftermath Since the destruction of Otosan Uchi, the Seppun had mostly moved to Toshi Ranbo, but they still maintained a presence here both in memory and in penance for their failure to protect the Imperial City from the Shadowlands. Kyuden Seppun was still regarded as holy by the Brotherhood of Shinsei and many other honorable orders in Rokugan and was viewed more with reverance than the shame the Seppun felt. Notable Locations * Emperor's Hand Dojo * House of the Imperial Census * Sun Balcony Layout Image:Kyuden Seppun interior view.jpg|Interior view Image:Kyuden Seppun exterior view.jpg|Exterior view External Links * The Seppun Temples (Fall of Otosan Uchi) Category:Seppun province